


A Serious Case of Bad Timing

by Socchan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Aftermath of sex pollen, Blanket Permission, Developing Relationship, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mpreg, Podfic Welcome, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an improbable whole five seconds of silence before Stiles reacted to Deaton's announcement. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? Because I could have sworn you just said I was pregnant."</p><p>"Then you should be glad to know that your hearing is fine," Deaton replied.</p><p>---</p><p>Working title: The Mpreg Abortion Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serious Case of Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer the first: This is my first Teen Wolf fic and I am nervous. Yay?
> 
> Disclaimer the second: I love me some mpreg, but I have only seen a few fics where abortion is even mentioned as an option, and none where it was actually taken. This is an attempt to address that lack.

For a full minute after he woke up, Derek thought about running away. Considering he was lying completely naked on the forest floor, covered with bits of dirt and twigs and drying come, he thought this was a pretty reasonable reaction. The fact that Stiles was curled up next to him, equally naked and sticky and occasionally muttering in his sleep, was not helping his resolve. He wanted nothing more than to escape the situation and forget that any of it had ever happened.

It wasn't because it was Stiles; in fact, Derek had been entertaining sexual thoughts about him for a few months now. With Stiles out of high school, he'd even been thinking of trying to work up the nerve to ask him on a date, with the possibility of sex on the horizon if Stiles were interested. Now, though, it was never going to happen. One stupid wrong turn in the woods had messed everything up, and there was no way Stiles would ever be interested in a relationship of any sort with someone who he'd been mutually non-conned into (admittedly great) sex with.

Running wouldn't help things, though. If anything, it would only make the situation more awkward. No, Derek was going to have to man up and accept the fact that his chance of being with Stiles had ended before it had even really begun. If he was lucky, they might be able to maintain some semblance of the quasi-friendship they'd developed with minimal awkwardness. If not, well, he'd figure out how to deal with that when the time came.

Beside him, Stiles jerked slightly and smacked his lips. Derek silently resigned himself for the worst and watched morosely out of the corner of his eye as Stiles turned to face him.

"So," Stiles began. His voice was slightly rough, and Derek tried not to think about how it had gotten that way. "You awake?"

Derek didn’t see much point in putting things off. "Yeah."

Stiles shifted again beside him. Derek saw him wet his lips, lips that only a few hours ago had – no. He wasn't going to think about that now.

"I'm just going to put this out there," Stiles said. "I mean, it's not like things can get any more awkward after all that, so I might as well. But, uh, if you were ever interested, I would totally be up for doing that again."

Derek’s head snapped to the side so he could stare at Stiles, who seemed to be focused on the trees now. His cheeks were flushed a dull red. "Not necessarily everything before that, of course," Stiles continued, "and probably not the middle-of-the-forest part either – unless you're into that! I wouldn't judge. I'd just like a blanket or something, because not all of us have super awesome wolfy healing powers to keep from getting scraped up. Anyway, the sweaty naked stuff I would totally be up for." Stiles finally glanced in Derek's direction again. "I mean, I might ask you to buy me dinner first, but other than that."

Derek swallowed; while he'd slowly been adjusting to the idea that he could have things that he wanted, actually getting them was still fairly new to him. "What if I wanted you to buy me dinner, instead?" he found himself asking.

Stiles' eyes widened, and then his mouth stretched into a wide grin. "Then I hope you don't expect anything fancy, because I barely have enough money for gas and condoms."

Derek smiled back at Stiles and reeled him in for a kiss; somehow, it seemed like things were actually working out.

\-----

Derek's alarm went off at seven-thirty. He sat up slowly, luxuriating in the warmth of the body next to him, not wanting to wake his companion just yet. Stiles mumbled something and groped at the space Derek had vacated, then rolled over and tugged the blankets back up over his shoulders. Derek smiled fondly, then pulled on a pair of discarded boxers and slipped off to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

Stiles lurched into the kitchen just minutes after the pot had finished. Derek slid a full mug over to him, complete with enough cream and sugar to render the beverage practically unrecognizable. Stiles groaned into the mug and took a long draft. Derek felt his dick stir in his pants as he watched Stiles' Adam's apple bob with each swallow, and he had to busy himself with his own coffee to keep from bending Stiles over the counter; Stiles had class in an hour, and they seriously didn't have time for cleanup.

When Stiles had drained half the mug, he leaned over and pecked Derek on the lips. "Morning, babe," he said. "Thanks for the coffee."

Hell with it, Derek decided; if they _started_ in the shower, they should be done with enough time for Stiles to grab an orange or something on his way out the door. Derek leaned into Stiles, pressing him into the counter and licking the coffee-cream-sugar taste from his mouth. Stiles hummed in pleasure and fumbled to set his mug down so he could wrap his arms around Derek. Catching on the ledge, the mug tumbled off the counter and shattered on the floor. Stiles pulled back. "Hold that thought," he said, crouching.

Derek snorted and rolled his eyes affectionately. Stiles mock-glared back. "Laugh all you want, asshole; not all of us have super special healing powers. If I slip and break something, there'll be that much less sex until I'm better."

Derek huffed; he supposed it was a valid point. Though - "While you're down there..."

Stiles smacked his knee. "Gimme a sec; jeez, impatient much?" Tracing his finger in a circle around the spilled coffee, Stiles muttered a quick spell. Derek could feel the power building, a slight rise in air pressure and the taste of tin on the back of his tongue, and then... nothing. Stiles frowned. "The hell?" He tried again, enunciating the words more clearly. Derek felt the pressure build again, caught a whiff of frost, before it dissipated with no effect.

Stiles winced and rubbed his temples, forehead creased. Derek reached out a hand without thinking to take the pain, flinching as the headache roared through his temples before his accelerated healing caught up to it. Stiles smiled weakly in thanks before getting to his feet to grab a towel.

Derek frowned. "What the hell was that? I haven't seen you flub a spell in ages. Not to mention that's the third headache I've taken in the last week."

Stiles bit his lip and looked away, balling the damp towel in his hands. Derek's eyes narrowed. "Stiles. What aren't you telling me?"

Stiles rubbed at the back of his head. "More like ninth headache?" he admitted. "And second spell that hasn't worked. I'm completely fine otherwise, though, so it's nothing to worry about," he hurried to add.

Derek wasn't having any of it. "Call your teachers and let them know you won't be in class today. We're going to Deaton's."

\-----

"You're pregnant."

There was an improbable whole five seconds of silence before Stiles reacted to Deaton's announcement. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? Because I could have sworn you just said I was _pregnant_."

"Then you should be glad to know that your hearing is fine," Deaton replied.

"How the hell did this even happen?" Stiles demanded. He gestured at Derek. "His dick isn't supposed to be able to do this to me!"

"You researched that?" Derek asked before he could stop himself. The rest of his brain was still dealing with the fact that he'd apparently gotten Stiles _pregnant_. Dear God, the Sheriff was going to _kill_ him.

"Well, yeah, I mean, when Scott first got turned I was looking up everything I could possibly find out, especially once he and Allison started doing the nasty. And then when I started crushing on you I figured it couldn't hurt to find out, even if I didn't think I had even the slightest chance with you at the time. Gotta have all the bases covered, right? But there was nothing there, aside from some really weird stories that we're not going to talk about. Zip, nada, nothing. No need to worry about getting knocked up by magic werewolf cock."

"In this case, the internet had the right of it," Deaton said. "This has nothing to do with Derek being a werewolf. It has more to do with that dryad fertility rite you stumbled into some six weeks ago." Deaton favored each of them with a bland look. "It's good that you decided to check in with me to make sure there were no ill effects from that, or I might have taken a good deal longer in figuring out what was going on today."

Stiles buried his face in his hands. "Sex pollen. I got knocked up because of actual sex pollen. My autobiography is going to be tragically hilarious; I'll never be able to market it as nonfiction."

"Right now your magic is entirely devoted to helping the fetus survive, which is why you can’t access it," Deaton continued. "We may need to supplement it if you choose to continue your pregnancy, but it's possible that once the bio-magical groundwork is laid out that you will only need a base level to sustain the fetus' life. I'll look more deeply into this if you decide to try to carry it to term, though there are also other options."

Silence descended on the exam room for the second time in less than an hour. After looking at both Derek and Stiles in turn, Deaton said, "I'll let you talk this out," and quietly left the room.

Derek stared numbly at the floor, overwhelmed by the choice presented to him. Did he want kids? Could he handle a little bundle of his features mixed with Stiles', maybe see some of his mom or Laura in its eyes, some of the Sheriff in its ears or nose? Was he ready to be a parent? Was he even _fit_ to be a parent? He'd been a shit alpha when he'd first started, and parenting couldn't be any easier.

And Stiles. God, could he handle the guilt if he told Stiles he wanted the kid and Stiles only carried it to term out of obligation? Or what if he said he didn't want it, and Stiles resented him for making him abort? And that was even if Stiles decided to stay with him after this. No, there was only one decision he could make.

Derek looked up into Stiles' eyes. "Whatever you want," he said hoarsely, "I'll be there for you. If you want me to be. I don't – this isn't a deal breaker, whatever you decide. But it's your body, and I won't make you go through with something you don't want to do."

Stiles smiled thinly at him. "I think," he said, taking a deep breath, "I'm going to abort it. It's not that I wouldn't want kids with you, necessarily, it's just. I only just started college, you know? And we haven't even been together for two months; we don't even know if this, if we're going to work out, long term. I don't want to drag a kid into that. I don't even really know if I want kids. I mean, it was in the plan with Lydia, but so much of that was based on the whole white-picket-fence fantasy that I'm not even sure how much of it I actually wanted and how much of it was just what I thought I was supposed to want. And then there's the fact that I never thought that I would be the one to do the pregnancy thing. If we decided to, I probably would've thought we'd go for adoption or a surrogate or something; I never really thought getting me pregnant was even on the table. I, uh." Stiles glanced away nervously. "D'you think you'd be willing to stick with me while I figure some of that out?"

Derek pulled Stiles into a careful embrace, tightening his hold when Stiles returned it. "As long as you want me," he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed a Pratchett reference in that second scene there. You're welcome.
> 
> It is hypothetically possible that I will be writing two more mpreg abortion fics in the future with slightly different themes, but I have a less than stellar track record for finishing things I start and don't want to make any promises. Just FYI.
> 
> I do not Tumbl, but you can measure the Width of my Dreams [here](http://soc-puppet.dreamwidth.org/). I'm also in the market for a TW beta with a focus on characterization, in case anyone's interested.


End file.
